fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Willys MB
Willys MB The history of this legendary ground vehicle began in 1940, when the General Staff of the U.S. Army was looking for a new lightweight all-purpose vehicle with all-wheel drive for the troops. Several car manufacturers were involved in a tender embrace, and the race finally made the model "1/4 ton 4x4 Light Truck MA" by Willys, nowdays part of the Daimler Chrysler Corporation. The design was ideal for the serial production and was equipped with a 63-hp four-cylinder engine, which enabled a top speed of 104 km / h. The serial production began in 1941, and in total 639 245 were produced until the war ended, of which 277,000 were produced at Ford by the license. So, Willys Jeep is the most produced vehicle of the Second World War. The name derives from the from the soldiers' abbreviation of GP for General Purpose Vehicle by smoothing the two letters to form the word "jeep". This name then sat through in the army rapidly and became synonymous with light all-terrain four-wheel drive vehicles. Even today, the Jeep is considered the best lightweight vehicle that has ever been built for military purposes. It is easy to maintain, extremely durable and agile, easy to drive and overcomes the gradients of up to 60%. Ingame, Jeep is the solution of choice to convey four soldiers quickly over a large distance. However, some driving skills is required, as like his counterpart in reality the Willys Jeep ingame has a higher speed than any other vehicle - collisions should therefore be avoided. Since it is not armored, the Jeep is vulnerable to fire of weapons of any kind and can not protect its passengers. Nevertheless, there are also also variants where an MG is mounted and can be operated in seat 2. willys.jpeg Willys MB (FEB) (1).jpg|Willys MB Willys MB (FEB) (2).jpg|Willys MB Willys MB (FEB) (3).jpg|Willys MB Willys MB Calliope "Rocket Willy" The Willys MB Calliope was a standard jeep modified by a 7th Army Ordnance officer to carry 12 steel, 4.5 inch rocket tubes. The launchers were aimed by adjusting the elevation using a crank on the side of the vehicle and aligning it with aiming stakes. When it was time to fire the rockets, the soldier closed the protective ports in the front windshield, sat in the driver's position, and used in an electric contact to to launch the rockets. Using the Willy Calliope can bring great firepower of 24 missiles very quickly to all points of the map. Disadvantages are the nonexistent armor and the fact that you can not point the gun sideways, so for this purpose you always have to move the whole vehicle. Willys MB SAS Ir was modified in the field to add a Dual Vickers K (Gas Operated) light machinegun, as well as fitted with extra storage for supplies and spared for long range strikes at the rear of the enemy by the Long Range Desert Group (LRDG) (SAS). The high speed and comparatively strong armament a fully loaded SAS Willy is very suitable to create confusion behind enemy lines ingame. Also, driver can operate machine gun. Category:American Equipment Category:Transport Vehicles Category:Canadian Equipment Category:British Equipment Category:French Equipment Category:Selfpropelled Rocket Launcher